Fletcher Cheats
by cliffhanger2
Summary: Okay, so this was originally "Valduggery Stories" But I decided I wanted to write this as a separate story instead so here we are. As the name implies Fletch is cheating on Val with a relative of China. What does she do and what are these feelings she is having for a certain Skeleton Detective? Rated T for... Tanith! And because I'm paranoid. Reposted at PM request. -COMPLETE- :D
1. Chapter 1

**Umm, hi, so this is my first Skulduggery Pleasant fanfiction but I LOVE the series! In this Val is 18. So… ya, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I *sob* do not own Skulduggery Pleasant**

*Val's POV*

God, I'm SOOOOOOOOOO bored. Sigh. Skulduggery is talking to Ghastly about something so that's not helping anything. Although… maybe it's a good thing he's not here. I mean, I don't want him finding out that I l-li-like him. Wow, hard to say. He'd never like me back though, besides, I have a boyfriend.

I decided to look around a bit. I'm outside of a club right now, waiting for an anonymous informant. What I don't get is why I had to come HALF AN HOUR EARLY! SERIOUSLY! Skul and I decided that I should go in disguise so I'm wearing a party dress, looking like I'm waiting to go into the club.

I let my mind drift; thinking about how much I wish Tanith could be here. She's just got the remnant out of here last week and I NEED to talk to her about this whole Skulduggery thing. But Ghastly hasn't let her out of his sight… ANNOYING! She IS my second best friend! Whatever.

I glance around, my gaze flitting dully over the people around me. Suddenly I spot a familiar face standing in line. A familiar face with large, ridiculous hair… I smile. Fletcher's here! I stand and start to make my way toward my boyfriend and then I stop dead.

My gaze has drifted to the girl in front of him in line. Wow. She's beautiful. Her hair cascades down her back in a rippling fiery waterfall of red curls, her skin is just a shade darker than mine and completely unblemished, pale enough to offset her hair beautifully but dark enough to easily highlight the freckles dotting her round face. The dress she's wearing is a short, golden, metallic one that compliments her in the best way possible with the fabric hugging her curves and figure perfectly. Altogether, she looks like a model.

I look down at my own dress, suddenly self-conscious. I am wearing my signature black colour, sleeveless and tight around my upper figure and flowing out in ruffles at the waist where a silver belt rests. The ruffles stop mid-thigh in the front and trail down to my ankles at the back.

Then I realize how silly I'm being. Fletcher is MY boyfriend after all. Working up my courage I start to push my way through the crowd again. I can see Fletcher clearly now and I notice him reach out a hand and tap the gorgeous girl on the shoulder. She turns around with a radiant, perfect smile and starts to talk. I grin; leave it to Fletcher to make friends while waiting to get into a club. Then my grin disappears. He is leaning in and… hugging her_. Okay Val. Deep breathes. Nothing serious_. Just as I start to make my way further they pull back, looking at each other and smiling. Then… they kiss.

_WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!_ Now I'm running forward, praying to see Fletcher pulling back in surprise and disgust. But he doesn't. Instead he pulls her closer and kisses her back. Now I'm seeing red. He BETTER have a good explanation. I grab him by the collar and yank back, he is making strangled sounds but I couldn't care less.

"FLETCHER?!" I practically scream. The girl is looking at me in a pouty, angry way, her lipstick red lip pushed out in a way that's infuriatingly cute. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" I yell, voicing my thoughts. He looks at me with a nervous smile and is slowly backing away. I grab him by the collar of his shirt again and yank him forward. "Eh, hehe hi… Val…" He says nervously. I look at the girl and notice that she is smirking now. "Oh… so Fletch, this is the girl that you've been cheating on. Well, I don't see any competition."

I look at him disbelievingly. He is smirking to. "Never was any Angel. I just wanted to see how long it would take." So the girls name is Angel. She is definitely not mortal. She must be some sort of relative of China. I growl and turn, tears pricking my eyes. No WAY are they going to see me cry. I start off through the crowd again, I don't care about the lead now. I need to get home. I need to talk to Tanith and Ghastly and Skulduggery.

Suddenly, I hear a wolf whistle ring through the air. I turn to see four guys who look to be about twenty making their way toward me. I can't face anyone right now. Dammit, I left my work clothes at home. I guess I'll just have to play this one cool. Rolling my watery eyes I start forward again. Only to find my way blocked by one of the guys. I turn around and come face to face with the other three guys. _Crap._

I look desperately through a gap between them, where I last saw Fletcher. He would help me right? Wrong. He is smirking at me still. He knows what is going on and he's just FREAKING SMIRKING AT ME. The guys start to herd me around the buildings corner and I'm getting scared.

One of them reaches for me and I smack his hand away. The dude frowns and tries again. Does he not get the hint? I bite him. Hard. He howls loudly and one of the guys punches me. OW. There is no way I can do this. With the hurt from Fletch's "surprise" still coursing through me and this is four against one. They get a few more hits in before I get WAY mad. Before they advance again I punch one guy unconscious and kick another in one lighting fast motion. I send the shadows that have gathered around my hand to knock out the others and push them all farther back into the alley.

Emerging my gaze goes right to Fletcher and Angel. I see the shock cross his face at the fact that I'm okay. I can only say so much to him right now or I might break down so I stalk toward him, feeling warm, sticky blood roll down my face from the gash in my forehead. "Fletcher… you know I'm a detective don't you? You are going to regret causing me this pain. Because no matter where you go, I can follow the clues. Oh, also, remember my detective partner? The one with the legendary anger? Ya, he'll help." His face has gone pale which I find extremely funny to watch but I can feel the tears threatening to fall again and I turn away.

*Skulduggery's POV*

Val must be SO bored right now. I know I am. I have just walked into Ghastly's shop, I had asked him, Dexter and Erskine to come here. I really need to talk to them. Ghastly unwillingly agreed to leave Tanith at her house for a bit while we all talk. Now we're just waiting for Ghastly himself.

Finally the man walks in and sits with us in the chair. Erskine groans, "This better be good Skul, we look like a freaking support group." I want to groan too. Aw man, the guys are just going to poke fun at me and I know it. Ah well. "Erm… well…" Ghastly looks around and interrupts quite rudely. "Val's not here so this is something you don't want her to hear…" I give him an eyeless glare as everyone realizes what's happening. "No. Freaking. Way." Dexter breathes. The other guys just stare at me with wide eyes.

"Ehem. Uh… well… you guys caught on fast…" I grumble, clearing my imaginary throat.

"You like Val!" Erskine says in a sing song voice. The other guys join in and start rolling in laughter.

Ghastly's phone rings and I'm very happy for a distraction. "Uh huh… what?... WHAT?!... Oh god, he's gonna freak… okay see you soon." We are all staring at him and he stands, looking straight at me. "We're all going to Tanith's right now. Apparently Val just ran in the door randomly crying. And she wants to talk to everyone…" That's all I need to hear. My imaginary blood in boiling; whoever made her cry is going to PAY.

"Oh, also, she's bleeding pretty bad."

OH IT'S ON.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Yay! :D By the way, this is only my third story and I'm still getting the hang of things so please keep reading and it will get better. Okay! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned the Skulduggery Pleasant series then he and Val would be together already! :P**

*Val's POV*

"Okay Val, deep breathes… in… out…" Tanith says. I smile at her weakly. My tears have finally stopped running but I'm still doing that annoying gasping-for-breath thing. Tan has called the guys for me so I just have to wait for now.

"Be right back." I say.

I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror. Suddenly I feel like a weak little girl. My mascara has run down my cheeks in rivulets accompanied by puffy, red eyes and gaspy breath. UGH.

I quickly splash some water onto my face and clean up the mascara. Looking into the mirror again you can hardly tell I've been crying. Good_. I'm NOT going to look like some weak little girl in front of Sku- err everybody._

Coming out again, I see the guys have already gotten here. They all look at me with concern and I suddenly feel stupid. Groaning I collapse into a seat and grumble "Sorry for interrupting you guys. You're so gonna think I'm stupid now. It's not even that big of a d-deal." I stumble over the last word and I see Tanith roll her eyes.

"Spill Val."

Taking a deep breath (again) I recount the story and everything that happened. I look around, expecting them all to be complaining about how I dragged them from their meeting or how I let that get in the way of getting the lead.

Instead everyone has reactions from sympathy and slight anger (Tanith) to that creepy kind of calm anger that's even worse than getting yelled at (Skulduggery).

"I'm going to kill him. Slowly and painfully. I'm going to…" Skul says, still in the same position as before and eerie calmness as when he came. "Skul, no it's really okay. I scared him pretty good so for now let's all just relax." He nods slowly and reluctantly and I look around the circle of chairs that had been assembled in Tanith's living room.

Suddenly, I laugh. At two things. It feels great to laugh. Seems strong and unbreakable and just really really nice. Everyone is staring at me and I manage to choke out "S-sorry *laugh* but we look like a freaking support group *giggle* not to mention that I go up against zombies and vampires and jerks every day and I break d-down over F-fletcher *cackle*?" I'm laughing hard now and Tan joins in. Soon everyone, even Skulduggery, is laughing and I smile. This is nice.

Then, Tanith jumps up from the seat and claps her hands for attention. We all quiet down and she says "IDEA!" Okay, scratch that. She didn't say that, she screeched it. After my ears stopped ringing I ask "What is it?"

"SLUMBER PARTY!" She squeals. I fall in love with the idea immediately. It's exactly what I need right now. I look to the boys and can tell that they're scared of Tanith right now. Perfect.

I leap up next to her "YA!" I shout. The boys look among one another now, trying to figure out who should find something wrong with the plan.

"Uh," Vex starts "Val, do you even have sleepover clothes here?" I smile widely. "Of course! Tan and I have an entire cupboard of sleepover stuff for something like this! We even have pajamas for EVERYONE." They grudgingly agree. They know they have to go easy on me right now, according to the laws of the universe, _and_ they can't find a good reason not to.

WOO HOO!

*Ghastly's POV*

I'm majorly glad that Val's alright. I also majorly regret agreeing to make Skulduggery's pajamas pink and silk when the girls made the request last month. He is giving me one of his creepy eyesless glares as we wait for the girls to come downstairs.

Erskine groans "We've been waiting for half an hour! How long does it take to change into pjs?!"

Then, the girls come down the stairs.

Whoa.

My focus is on Tanith who is wearing a tank top and yoga pants that she makes look REALLY good. The tank top is one that I specially designed for here and it's a royal blue colour, stitched into designs that hugged her sides and made her look even more impossibly beautiful. The yoga pants are grey and come to her ankles, I made these too and there is a special pocket on the inside where she can keep her sword.

She has her hair done into a messy bun and is wearing the necklace I got her for her last birthday. It has a sword charm that has an inscription of "Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough" with matching earrings which she is also wearing.

All in all she looks gorgeous.

And that's before she sits next to me and kisses me on the cheek.

*Val's POV before coming down stairs*

"OW! Tan that hurts!" I cried out as Tanith does my hair into a messy bun. She replies with another twist of my hair "OW!"

"Oh, shush up! They'll hear you! Besides, I'm almost done."

I sigh heavily and look down at the outfit I'm wearing. It's the same as Tanith's except for I'm wear shorts and all my clothes are black. I have on a bit of smokey eye shadow and lightly glossed lips. I personally think that this is a little ridiculous; we're just having a sleep over! But Tanith insisted on it.

Finally she finishes with the torture of my head and gets me to stand up. "Okay," she says "we officially look like magazine sleep over girls."

"Um… Tanith…?" I need to tell her. Now, before I randomly blurt it out. Unfortunately she keeps going "I mean, with the eye shadow and lip gloss…"

"TANITH!"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm, well, uh… you see… I- I think,_ think_ that I… love Skulduggery."

"…"

"…Tanith? Look okay, I know you're going to say that it's wrong and I know that he'll never like me back bu-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"…Tanith…?"

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She did a little happy dance, pumping her fists in the air and squealing all the while.

"Okay…"

"Whew. That's so great Val! I so totally knew it! Come on let's go!"

She drags me to the top of the stairs and I take a deep breath before starting down toward Skulduggery and an AWESOME slumber party.

*Skul's POV*

I feel my breath hitch in my imaginary throat as Val makes her way down the stairs.

God, she's beautiful, even in pajamas.

She is wearing a black tank top that is perfectly fitted to her body and her hair is done up into a messy bun. She is wearing black shorty shorts that also fit her perfectly, albeit a little short (hence the name). I find myself silently thanking Ghastly for the pajamas which she obviously loves.

Her eyes are coated in smokey looking eye shadow that brings out the dark chocolate colour in her irises while complimenting her pale skin beautifully. She is biting her lip nervously which makes the sheen to them brought by lip gloss stand out even more.

She sits next to me and all I can do is stare. It takes all my will power to not let my jaw drop.

Finally I snap out of it when I hear "Ghastly, truth or dare?"

Oh boy.

**See you guys soon! Also, thanks to DeadGirl19 for being my first reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ho the Dario! **

**…**

** Don't even ask. I have no idea or answer. **

**All awkwardness aside I'm super grateful to the three reviews I've gotten so far! It's not much but I'd write this for one person! Heck! If I had an idea I liked I'd write it for my freaking teddy bear!**

**…**

**Not… that I have a teddy bear… *cough* **

**…**

**Anyway… on with the story before this gets more awkward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant. I wish…**

*Dexter's POV*

Damn.

I almost feel sorry for the Fletcher kid.

But not really.

I see Tanith sit down and kiss Ghastly on the cheek and silently chuckle. I watch as she turns away and my friend brings two fingers up to his cheek. I follow Tanith's gaze to Skulduggery who seems to be checking out Val as she sits beside him. Even I have to admit that the girls look great.

Erskine and I share an evil and plotting look at each other as we watch our lovesick friends.

"Ghastly, truth or dare?" Erskine asks.

I see everyone's heads snap toward him. "W-what?" Ghastly stutters. Rolling my eyes I say "He said 'Ghastly, truth or dare?'" Now everyone's looking between the two of us like we're nuts. "Look, you girls are forcing us boys into this sleepover and in all the movies they play truth or dare. So truth or dare." I say.

Raising her eyebrow Val looks at me, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth "I agree but I do wish you would tell us when you started watching movies about girls having sleepovers." My face heats slightly and I mutter darkly. "Whatever. Answer Ghastly."

"Erm… t-truth?" He is clearly still in awe of Tanith because if he was thinking straight he would have realized where this was going. Smiling deviously, Erskine says "Do you have a crush on Tanith?" I see him stiffening and glancing at Tan out of the corner of his eye.

"Uhm… y-no." He says indecisively. Tanith's face falls slightly. But Val and Skul call out at the same time "LIAR!"

"W-what?"

Val rolls her eyes "Ghastly, Skul and I are detectives. We interrogate jerky, hardened criminals' everyday about murder or something. You are one of our best friends and we're interrogating _you_ about a _crush_. Not exactly our most challenging case."

He looks sheepishly at Tanith and opens his mouth to apologize. Without letting him say a word she leans over and kisses him, full on the lips. His eyes are still open wide and he seems to be stuck in place as Tanith draws back and rests her head on his shoulder. His arm instinctively wraps around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Everyone stares at them and Val murmurs "Well… that was fast…" This snapped us all back to reality and we continue the game, though we all sneak glances at the new couple in our midst.

Ghastly has an evil glint in his eyes and those eyes land on…

Skulduggery.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

"Skul, truth or dare?" Skul has, unfortunately, gotten his guard back up and shoots all the boys lethal glares "Dare." He growls.

For a moment Ghastly looks stumped. Then he is smug again.

"I dare you to tell us if you have a crush on anyone."

_Damn! He's good!_

His glare, even without eyes, is extremely scary and I think he may _actually_ kill us this time. The three of us have made a silent agreement to let Val come upon the truth herself but that's not gonna stop us from giving hints.

*Val's POV*

I feel my heart beating wildly while I wait for the answer. I'm praying it's a no. If he has a crush there would be nothing to stop him from going and asking her out and that would break my heart a million times over.

Wow.

That sounded sappy.

I wish he could have a crush on me. But of course, I'm a kid in his mind. An incapable little girl who tagged along with him when I was twelve for the supposed joy and novelty of magic. He probably thinks of me as his child or little sister or something.

"Damn you…" He mutters darkly. "No." The sentence comes out with finality… but… the angle of his head…

I can feel tears threatening-AGAIN- and decide to play it cool. "Skul…" The boys and Tan are still giving Skul the 'seriously?' look. "…why are you blushing…?" Everyone's head turns to me, all giving me quizzical looks.

"Umm… Val… how can blush…? He's a skeleton."

I roll my eyes. "Well duh. But it's the way he's holding himself. Plus the tilt to his head… I can guarantee that if he had skin he would be blushing like a tomato."

"Would not!"

"Would to!"

"Would not!"

"Oh really?"

Before anyone could react I reached over and undid the top two of his shirt buttons. Pressing my fingers to the façade tattoos on his collar bone, a handsome face with honey blond hair and hazel eyes slipped over his skull. Sure enough, there was a blush covering itfrom cheeks to ears.

"So ha."

He looks kinda shocked still but has enough sense to retract the façade again. "Erm… uh… damn you." I smile, if sadly and say "Ya well, I know you. Now who is she?" I can hear the boys and Tan sniggering but I tune them out.

He stares at me eyelessly and I sigh "Still waiting…" I glance at him again, reading him "… and you're still blushing…" Finally he says "That was NOT part of the dare." I smile.

"Okay then let's play twenty questions."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-" I cut him off, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground.

"Tell. Me. Now."

*Skul's POV*

_Damn her! No wait… damn me!_ Why did I teach her this hold?!

It's impossible to escape from and I can tell she's not going to give this up. But I can't tell her!

_Can I…?_

_NO! NO YOU CAN'T!_

It'll freak her out. For sure. She would run away and never come back. I wouldn't be able to stand that.

DAMN ME! AGAIN!

Why did I have to go and fall in love with her?! WHY?!

She is still looking at me expectantly. I can't believe she could tell that I was blushing! I mean, COME ON!

Damn. Again. If she insists on staying like this I'm going to end up blurting it out. Damn, DAMN, _DAMN_!

"Skulduggery…" She starts. "You do realize that if you don't tell me I'm going to make the worst possible guess..."

Silence.

"Fine. Hmm… let's see… Tanith? No… Ghastly would beat you up…China maybe?" I look at her more closely she seems to be fine but there is pain in her beautiful, chocolate eyes. "No. Freaking. Way. I will NEVER have a crush on that witch."

"Scapegrace?"

"NICE IMAGE VAL!" Tanith yells. She laughs but it's forced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO. NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN."

Val looks around at everyone who is looking at us in an extremely amused way. Especially the guys. I change my earlier statement. Damn THEM!

She then says "Wow. So, Tanith has a crush on Ghastly, Ghastly on Tanith, Vex on Bella Swan- which by the way, I find totally awkward considering she's a book character…- and Skul on Unknown. Looks like I'm the odd one out." I can see her shooting a pointed look at Tanith but she ignores it completely.

"But Val, I thought you told me you have a crush on-"

In one second flat Val was off me and had Tanith pinned with a hand over her mouth.

"NO ONE. I have a crush on NO ONE." She growls.

I laugh slightly but now mine is the one that's forced. I think I may shoot whoever her crush is. "Who Val?" I ask.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Nuh-uh."

"Fine, then no answer."

"Damn."

She shoots one last look at Tanith and then I'm pinned. AGAIN.

COME ON!

She smirks down at me and Erskine shouts out "Val, you should probably get off him- no matter how much he's enjoying it- you're running out of energy."

Definitely damn him.

I watch in defeat as Val's head snaps to him and she eases out of the hold she has on me. "What?"

She looks completely bewildered. Then her expression changes, realization slapping her in the face.

DAMN HIM

I look away. "Sorry Val." I murmur "I'll leave now."

I slowly stand and I hear her mutter "Oh for god's sake." Then I'm being spun around and chocolate eyes are looking into my eye sockets, there are hands on the collar of my shirt and she closes her eyes, leans forward and places her soft, pink lips onto my teeth.

**I'm gonna update really soon. Scouts honour. Except for I'm not a scout… oh well.**

**I hope you like this and sorry if the kissing scenes sucked. I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes but I'm trying my best. **

**Peace for now guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god guys! I'm so happy right now! It barely took any time for you people to comment and I know I'm being ridiculously cheesy right now but I feel so loved! So I decided to reward you I would do two chapters in one day! :D**

**Disclaimer: This is going to be short and sweet. I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant.**

*Skul's POV*

This is both the most amazing and embarrassing moment of my life.

For one, I'm kissing Valkyrie Cain, the first girl I have loved in a few hundred years. It's amazing and in case you're wondering I did kiss her back. Well, as well as you can kiss someone back when you're a skeleton.

On the other, I'm in pink silk pajamas, in one of my friends living rooms and everyone is applauding and Tanith is shouting "GO VALDUGGERY!" while wiping tears of happiness from her eyes.

But screw the embarrassing stuff! _I'M KISSING VALKYRIE CAIN!_ She pulls back, gasping slightly and smiles sweetly at me. "God," she mutters "you can be SUCH a blind idiot sometimes."

All I can do is laugh.

*Val's POV*

Holy freaking crap! I'm really hoping I'm not making a complete fool of myself right now. But then I feel Skulduggery's arms wrap around me, pulling me closer. Everyone is cheering and somebody is screaming "GO VALDUGGERY!" but I couldn't care less.

I pull back and smile lightly. I'm deliriously happy but I can't have him getting a big head so I say quietly "God, you can be SUCH a blind idiot sometimes."

He laughs and I laugh with him. We go and sit down again and I lean into him slightly. Everyone has calmed down now and Erskine is muttering that I didn't include his 'totally mutual' crush thing that he and China 'share' when I was listing off my friends crushes.

Tanith jumps up suddenly and shouts "COME ON VAL!" I look up at her, bewildered. "IDEA!" She screeches for the second time and _drags_ me out of the room with her.

*Erskine's POV*

I CAN'T believe Val didn't include me and China on her list of crushes. I mean, it's totally obvious that we have chemistry.

Right?

RIGHT?!

Despite this I'm really happy for Skul and Ghastly. But uh… what's Valduggery…?

"Well…" Ghastly says "this is awkward…"

We are all pretty much silent until Vex shouts "MY CRUSH ON BELLA SWAN IS NOT AWKWARD IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! AND SHE WOULD LOVE ME BACK!"

From somewhere in Tanith's house the girls shout back "IT'S TOTALLY AWKWARD AND HER HEART BELONGS TO EDWARD CULLEN!" And then there are back and forths between Val and Tan about whether Bella belongs with Jake or Edward.

As they walk back into the room it's clear that Val likes Edward and Tan is on Jake's side. Ghastly jumps in, siding with Tanith of course and then I'm in on it too. Loudly proclaiming that the normal boys from her school were good enough. Vex jumps in saying that HE'S meant to be with Bella and we all turn to him and shout in sync "NO YOUR NOT!"

Skulduggery looks between all of us and shakes his head slowly muttering something about us being 'such girls' Val smiles at him sweetly and say "Is there a _problem_ with girls Skully?" He quickly shakes his head no- very wise of him- and everyone burst out laughing.

"So," I say "what was the idea?"

"Oh right."

Tanith and Val go back out the door and drag in a mattress, blankets and pillows. They toss one on either end of the couch and one on the love seat. Setting up the blankets and mattress they step back and admire their work. "Okay," Val says "Tan and I get the mattress since WE'RE the only girls, Skul, you get the chair, Ghastly and Vex, you get the couch and Erskine the love seat." There are a few mumbled complaints but soon enough everyone settles in said placing.

Grinning, Tanith pops a movie into the player and quickly changes the input on the TV.

"Psst, Val." I hear Skul whisper

"Hmm?"

"What's the movie?" She smiles deviously, and says "You'll have to wait to find out."

He starts to protest but is silenced by a quick kiss from Valkyrie. _Smart girl._

The movie starts and everyone epically fails to hold in laughter as we begin watching Twilight.

You can IMAGINE the argument after THAT.

**Okay, just want to make this clear. I randomly picked Twilight so if you don't like it please don't hate me. I myself have mixed feelings about it. I mean, I read the series but if you take away the vampire and the werewolf you get a klutz who moves to a rainy town and trips over things -_-**

**So… I'm undecided on that. Please review!**

**~cliffhanger2**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I am like obsessed with writing this fanfiction now! It's so much fun to write and my friends are getting annoyed with me now because I keep spending my recesses daydreaming. I LOVE DAYDREAMING! :D**

*Valkyrie's POV*

I wake up groggily in the middle of the night. I thought I heard a noise but I'm probably just being paranoid. Rolling onto my side I see that Tanith has fallen off the bed, sprawled on the ground.

I reach over to try and wake her up so she can shift back onto the make-shift bed. Halfway there an arm snakes around and cups over my mouth. My eyes widening, I scream. Of course, the scream is muffled by the hand and though my friends shift their positions restlessly they don't wake.

Blind terror captivates my mind but faintly I register that I should try to create a scene of struggle, clues. Digging my nails into the pillow they easily rip the soft lining. As I'm dragged backward my nails drag onto the floor, tingling painfully but I don't let go. Then I'm clutched into threatening arms and I'm sinking. Damn. I officially hate Sanguine.

Then, I'm out like a light.

*Skul's POV*

As I come out of my meditating I smile to myself. Well, as best as you can smile when you're a skeleton. I can't think straight in the cursed pajamas. Getting up, I edge around my friends, pouring all my focus into walking silently. Going into the bathroom I grab my suit from the back of the door where I left it last night.

After I change I come back out of the bathroom and finally take the time to see if anyone else is awake. Seeing that Val's spot is empty I'm about to go looking for her when I see the scratch marks.

They are flecked with black nail polish across the pillow where gashes are torn into the fabric. Then they continue off of the pillow and onto the floor where the black polish is mixed with blood, evidence of how hard her nails had been dug into the floor.

Yelling for my friends to get up I follow the marks to a bare spot on the floor where a pillow had been knocked askew. Judging by the fact that she had to be dragged across the floor and _then_ taken away my best guess is that it was someone who had a trick or two up their sleeve. And I only know of one person who can burrow through floors.

Damn you Sanguine.

*Val's POV*

I wake to a splitting head ache. My vision is blurred around the edges and it takes all my will power to lift my head and look around. Slowly the pain recedes and I can see that I'm in a fairly big room. My hands are strung above me and clasped to a chain hanging from the ceiling by hand cuffs. My feet can just barely touch the ground so I'm on tip toe. Meaning that when my toes get tired and I have to stop standing like this the handcuffs will cut into my wrists. _Dammit. Whoever did this is smart._

Just then Billy-Ray Sanguine appears up from the ground. Man I want to kick him! But of course, my wrists are still bound up there. I repeat. _Dammit._

Surprisingly I don't have a gag on.

"Let me go Sanguine." I growl. He laughs

"Ha! Or what lil girl?"

"Nothing, but it was worth a try. Who helped you? You're a nit wit; no WAY did you come up with THIS design." I say, doing my best to gesture at the chains with my head.

"I'm NOT a nit wit! But y'all got one thang right. I did have a lil help."

"What's the deal anyway? I mean, I know you hate me but wouldn't you rather have Skul?"

"Ya _we_ would lil girl. Of course, using you as bait 'n' then getting tha both of ya is even better!"

"And _we_ would be…?"

Three people stepped into the room from a concealed door on the right side of the door. Two boys and one girl.

"Dammit."

**GASP! Who is it?! :D Not my best cliff hanger but I'm counting it! Bye guys! Please review! Anyone who reviews gets a pet Cyclops next time! =) me -) my pet Cyclops Joey (named after my dearly departed goldfish cracker. Damn. I'm weird.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! So, I actually have something important to say this time. Okay, um I ****_was_**** going to make the mystery girl Angel but then I'm like "Maybe it should be China? Or someone else altogether?" So I'm going to let you guys decide.**

**At the bottom of this chapter are your options so please take your pick and review! If you have any ideas or suggestions for me please PM me!**

**And now… CYCLOPSES! I'm kinda bummed that I only get to give out three Cyclopes but the owners definitely deserve them!**

**To… *drumroll*… China Sorrows 400! Here, my friend, is your Cyclops! .) **

**And to… *drumroll again*… Phoebe Pleasant! Here it is! .)**

**And finally...*drumroll again again*... GUEST! Here you go! .)  
><strong>

**I'm very grateful to all three of your comments!**

**You guys are both awesome!** **Each Cyclops is different and here is yours! Name it however you want and please introduce me by way of review! :P (I'm SO freaking weird XD)**

**Speaking of Cyclopes… Joey says hi.**

**Disclaimer: For only Derek Landy could think up these amazing characters. I have no idea why I said for at the beginning of that sentence but I did. Get over it. :D**

*Val's POV*

I watch carefully as the people walk into the room. Great now I have four people to deal with.

Sanguine,

Dusk,

Spring Heeled Jack

And…

I have no idea whatsoever.

All of the boys are in their normal attire but the woman… she is wearing a dress and a mask.

The dress is a blood red (how suiting) and the mask is gold, matching the gold veins that wind their way through the flowing material of the dress. The mask is one of those fancy masquerade ones with red feathers sticking up in the right corner and the dress is floor length. It has one of those bodice things and flowing out from the waist are overlapping strips of silk.

Something about the way the woman is holding herself, the aura around her, seemed familiar but I dismissed it, probably a trick of my subconscious. I didn't learn until later that one should never do such a thing.

My toes are tired now and I slowly relax them, testing how far I can go without it hurting. I don't make it a centimeter before I have to stifle a whimper. _Hurry up the rescue Skul…_

Without another word said Sanguine walks forward, straight razor in hand. He draws it slowly down my arm and pain shoots like lighting. Clenching my teeth I try hard not to scream but fail completely. A smile now stretches across Billy's face as he whispers "What's wrong lil girl?"

"Screw. Off. Sanguine." Every word is strained and painful.

"My, my," he continues "you are a pretty one, aren't you Valkyrie?" He leans in, trying to kiss me. Ignoring the pain that shoots through my wrists as the cuffs cut my skin, I knee him in the groin.

"GARGH!" He hits the ground with a strangled cry of pain.

I laugh but then the woman steps up. She raises her hand delicately and digs a long, sharp, artificial nail into the scab on my forehead. I cry out as tears well in my eyes, spilling over my cheeks, tripping over each other to be the first to escape down my face. I can feel the blood running down my arms, my face.

Spring Heeled Jack and Dusk chuckle darkly. They step forward, each with one weapon or another and I try to steel myself for the torture to come.

And I fail completely.

*Dexter's POV*

Is this what Skul and Val go through every day?!

I almost feel sorry for them! And I actually would. If they agreed that Bella Swan would love me. _Focus. More important things happening right now._

Skul Man seems quite distraught right now. In… his own way. Meaning that he is barely saying a word to anyone and _not_ going on about how fabulous he is. It's not as refreshing as you might think.

We are still sitting in the living room. Trying to come up with possible prison locations.

"Skul," Ghastly breaks the silence that has settled like a blanket.

"What?"

"What about Serpine's castle?"

"Too obvious." He says without looking up.

Now I speak up. "Skul, these are the old cliché villains we're talking about here. Sanguine and god knows who else. Plus, you just dismissed it. Easily an ideal spot. Didn't you say they have torture chambers there?"

"You may have a point…" He says looking up slowly, "Although the whole talk of TORTUR is NOT HELPING!"

"Yeesh, sorry, sorry."

We all stand and make our way toward the door.

Each step taking us closer to rescuing Valkyrie.

Each step closer to enemies and murderers.

DO THEY SERIOUSLY DO THIS EVERY DAY?!

**Another chapter done! Sorry if it's short, I have to go to bed now.**

**Options:**

**1)****China**

**2)****Murder Rose (Thanks to China Sorrows 400)**

**3)****Angel**

**4)****OC**

**5)****_**

**(Option 5 is a 'You Choose')**

** See you later peoples!**

**Joey say bye. **

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! I'm a little sick right now so that didn't help matters. Anyway, your votes are in (I feel like such a game show host typing that) and I took everything into consideration and I apologize if your idea was not used but here, my friends, are the results:**

**1) \\\**

**2)\**

**3)**

**4)**

**5) \\**

**Again, I'm really sorry if your idea wasn't chosen but sometimes, majority rules. I hope you continue to read anyway but it looks like our mystery girl will be China! Special thanks to DeadGirl19 for the little extra bit in your vote, I'm SO going to use that. :D**

*Val's POV*

I will not let her out.

I will NOT let her out!

I WILL NOT LET HER OUT!

_Why won't you let me out?_

Because you're an evil, jerky murderer who's choice of career is to burn the freaking world!

_…__and?_

Okay, I'm officially going to tune you out.

_Ha! Like you could! __Could! __Could! __Could!_

The voice of Darquesse echoed, slowly fading to nothing. Despite the pain still wracking my body I smile. Hopefully that would be the last I ever hear of Darquesse. Darquesse's set time to burn the word (according to the physics) had passed last month. Since then, her voice and hold on my mind had loosened until it was more like an annoying bug than of a blood thirsty murderer. And I had just swatted it.

The diminishing of Darquesse had taken up my last strength reserves and despite the cuffs cutting into my already bloody wrists, I lapsed into unconsciousness.

*Skul's POV*

We are finally at Serpine's castle. Again. Stepping forward I take a moment to vow that if they-whoever they are- had hurt Val they would be the sorriest **(A/N: Yes, sorriest is an actual word, look it up.)**people in the world.

As soon as we had come to the deduction that Serpine's castle must be the prison we had- against my wishes- called Fletcher as he was our fastest means of transportation. Of course, I had wanted to beat him up on sight but something told me that Val would want to have a hand in that.

Ignoring the blond idiots attempts at 'apologies' I step stealthily into the castle. Glancing around the path split into three different directions. Crap.

Immediately, Erskine and Dexter team up, not wanting to have to deal with my or Tanith's anger and-of course- Ghastly went with Tanith leaving me with… Oh good God. This world loves to punish me doesn't it?

Fletcher's eyes widen as he realizes the situation as well. Tanith and Ghastly head silently forward while Erskine and Dexter move left. Fletcher and I go right.

"Listen Skul," The boy tries-again- "I didn't MEAN to hurt Val, honest! It's not like we were exclusive! I like women and women like me! What can I do about it?!"

He obviously hadn't heard about Val and myself. I took all of my will power NOT to hold him against the wall and punch the crap out of him for talking about Val like she's just another trinket. To be played with and then cast aside.

Instead I just shake my skull and follow the path, listening to anything that reminds me distinctly of Val. A snide remark at her captors perhaps? And then I hear it. A whistle. Of my favorite song.

Val's POV*

Upon waking up I see the woman again. Only this time her mask is off. The dress is fitted around her perfect figure tightly and inky black hair is curled into an elaborate due. "Not so amazing now are you?" China Sorrows remarks snidely.

"China?" I croak, my throat scraped raw from screaming. "But- what- why?!" I don't understand it. Since we had found out about Skulduggery's family we had barely spoken to Chine, let alone forgiven her. She had tried her best attempts at getting us back, even going as far as using her 'charm' to lure us in.

"Because, I thought I lost two friends that day." She says "Then I woke up and smelled the roses. I had lost a friend and someone who wanted to steal the only man who I had ever actually loved."

I might have felt slightly bad for her. Had I NOT been CHAINED to a freaking WALL and TORTUED! What does she expect? A pat on the back? Guess what genius? MY HANDS ARE CUFFED SO SORRY I CAN'T HUG YOU!

She smirks at me. God, other than the hair she looks just like- oh, that reminds me. "Do you know a girl by the name of Angel?" I rasp in a mocking, sickly sweet voice.

"I do in fact. She's my niece. My sister's daughter."

"What the hell? You have a sister? How did she survive to adulthood?"

"Severely scarred. Literally and emotionally. Naturally I killed her."

"Mmm. Naturally. Ya, okay, I'm going to pretend that that's NOT completely and utterly awful."

As China goes on and on about god-knows-what I focus on my powers. Surely Skulduggery would have figured it out by now? Sure enough, when I read the disruptions in the air currents I can feel his cat-like grace moving in the hallway. Ignoring the presence beside him, dismissing it as one of my friends, I start to whistle 'The Girl From Imanema' by Frank Sinatra. His favorite.

Sure enough, the disruption stops moving right outside the door. Glancing at China, I see her rear back her hand to slap me, presumably because I interrupted her story but she probably would have done it anyway.

Just as her hand makes contact with my cheek, Skulduggery Pleasant burst through the doorway. With Fletcher at his side. Ugh. Ignoring Fletcher and the searing pain in my cheek I do my best to smile. And then I faint. Again.

*Skul's POV*

Just as I kick down the door I see a woman's hand slap Valkyrie's face. Despite the red mark forming on her cheek she smiles lightly. And then promptly faints. Turning toward the woman who had slapped Val my anger comes in torrents.

How. Dare. She. She had led my family to their death years ago and now here she is, again, attempting to kill the one(s) I love. Well, not this time. China seems frozen to the spot. Then she turns her charm on full blast and smiles that sweet, manipulative smile of hers. But it does nothing to calm the raging storm inside of my bones.

"How. DARE. You?!" I shout. Surprise flits through her eyes and she steps back hesitantly. "Where is the freaking key _China_?" I spit the name like it's poison.

Timidly she points towards the wall where a hook with a key dangling from it rests. As I walk over to get it and then to Valkyrie I assess the damage. Her right leg is broken and by the looks of in she has more than one scar. Old and reopened. Fresh and tender. There is blood streaming down her face and arms from the handcuffs chafing her wrists so much that you can almost see bone.

As the manacles free her wrists she slumps forward. Catching her I sit on the floor, her head in my lap. "Come on Val," I whisper in her ear "Come on, wake up Val." Slowly her eyelids flit open and I pick her up. As soon as her right leg touches the floor she hisses in pain. The pain seems to make her more aware and she looks up at me.

"Thanks." She rasps.

"No problem."

The whole time Fletcher has been practically drooling over China. Idiot.

Using my arm for support she limps to Fletcher and slaps him across the face. Howling, he clutches his cheek.

"Idiotic fool. I would say more but at the moment I'm a little out of it. Don't worry Fletchy. You'll get your fair share." Val says. 'Fletchy' pales quite noticeably as we walk out of the room, her arm draped over my shoulder, her pajamas torn to shreds. Ya, THAT doesn't help my focus.

Before we are out the door completely we hear Fletcher say "So, sweetie, what do you what do tonight? A movie?"

I look at Val for her reaction. Her face is twisted in disgust she calls over her shoulder "Sweetie? Oh that's rich. Hey China! HE'S DATING ANGEL AS WELL!"

The last thing we hear is the satisfying sound of a slap across Fletchy's cheek.

**What do ya think? Too much? Too little? Okay, so there's this little box below the story where you can do this awesome and encouraging thing. It's called reviewing. Try it, don't. Do what you want but it would be highly appreciated. :P**

**:D**


End file.
